


grenade [ 1 ]

by celticjeongguk



Series: grenade — ariadne riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heir of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Minor Injuries, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticjeongguk/pseuds/celticjeongguk
Summary: meet ariadne riddle, slytherin and the daughter of tom riddle. join her as she takes the journey of a life time with harry potter and his friends.[ also posted on wattpad with my username jksgalwaygirl ]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: grenade — ariadne riddle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025740
Kudos: 1





	grenade [ 1 ]

Ariadne Riddle, a girl about 11, sat in an empty compartment. A maine coon kitten curled into a ball on her lap. The girl let out a breath giving the animal a scratch behind it's ear. Ariadne held a letter in her hand, the Hogwarts acceptance letter. 

  
The letter that made her hop onto this train. The destination being her future. She had so much about Hogwarts from her mother, Avalyn use to tell her stories about her own time at the magical school.

It only made Ariadne more excited but nervous about her own journey at this school. The girl wondered what kind of experience she would have. If it would be similar to the one her mother had or something out the ordinary.

The sound of the door sliding to the side made the girl jump slightly. Ariadne turned her attention over at a boy, a short raven haired boy who looked the same age as her. He had round glasses and a fringe. There was a bird cage beside him.

"Can I help you?" Ariadne questioned, not wanting to be rude.

"I-I was wondering if maybe I could sit with you?"

"Window seat?"

The boy nodded. Ariadne sighed pushing herself aside to let him sit down next to the window. He muttered a thank you and plopped down in the now empty seat. Ariadne flashed him a small smile and looked towards the door.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced, holding a hand out waiting for the girl to accept his introduction. Instead Ariadne glanced down at the hand back up to his eyes. Harry frowned. He has never felt so intimidated before.

"Ariadne Riddle." She simply mentioned and cross her legged. The girl focused her attention back onto the letter in her hand.

"Nice pussy." Harry sucked in a breath. He seemed really cringe like it was hard for him to communicate with people. "Pussy cat. I mean." He let out an awkward laugh.

Ariadne furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes. This boy was getting on her nerves already. She nodded to herself, opened her eyes again and looked over at Harry with an annoyed gaze.

"Be quiet, you're embarrassing yourself."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to get on Ariadne's bad side. She might be his only chance at getting a friend. Even if she was a little mean.

The compartment door slide once, gaining both Harry and Ariadne's full attention. A red head peeked his head through, there was some dirt on his nose. He looked pretty desperate.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Oh great another one," mumbled Ariadne before flashing the red head a polite smile. "Sit." She gestured to the seat opposite her and Harry.

"Thank you," He grinned closing the door and immediately going to sit down. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron seemed rather shocked at that, "So it is true? I mean do you really have the-the.."

"The what?" Ariadne perked up. Her eyes shifting between Ron and Harry. The red head gave her a curious look. "Oh, I am Ariadne Riddle."

"Nice," Ron nodded and then turned his attention back to Harry. "The scar."

"Oh yeah," Harry beamed pushing his fringe back showing off his scar like it was some sort of trophy. Ariadne rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

A trolley appears outside the compartment. Ariadne wasn't really a fan of sweets. She set her letter down and sighed. It would be rude not to at least attempt some conversation with the two boys.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No thanks," Ron holds up some mushed sandwiches that happened to be in his pocket. "I'm all set."

Ariadne grimaced. She dug her hand into the side pocket of her high waist jeans and took some coins out. Obviously feeling a tiny bit bad that Ron had no money. He was a Weasley and Harry was raised by muggles. Ariadne rose up from her seat moving towards the trolley buying the boys what they wanted.

▪︎

"You owe me." Ariadne stated, glaring at Harry and leaned back in her seat. 

"I'll give you all the pleasure in the world." Harry realised what he said and quickly shut his mouth. He watched the widened eyed expression of Ariadne who slowly moved away from him. "I'm sorry. I am not really good at speaking."

"I can tell." Ariadne commented. 

"Bertie Botts every flavoured beans?" Harry quickly changed the subject. 

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!"

Harry pulled a look of disgust taking the bean out of his mouth. This caused Ariadne to gag. That was one of her pet peeves. She reached into her bag and lifted out a box of tissues handing it to him. 

"Please use." pleaded Ariadne turning her face away feeling sick. 

Harry removed a tissue from the box. He wiped his mouth with it and scrunched the paper up. The boy put it into the pocket of his shirt. Ariadne nodded immediately putting the box back. 

"Those aren't real chocolate frogs are they?"

Ariadne glanced at the frog that was on the window, "No. It's just a spell." 

"Yep," Ron chirped. "It's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard..."

Ariadne decided to tune out of the conversation. She wasn't one for making friends. Neither was she one for expressing emotions. That was something that Ariadne struggled with. After her dad left and her mom went missing a year ago. The girl was sent to an orphanage. That's when she had numbed any emotions inside of her. It was her way of coping. Her way of dealing with the pain. 

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." A new voice brought Ariadne back to reality. There was a girl leaning against the door. Bushy brown hair and a very pretty face. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat, aiming the wand at the rat, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" 

Nothing happens. Ariadne tries to hold back her smile watching the defeated look on Ron's face. 

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example," Hermione joined the three and sat down beside Ron. "Oculus Reparo!" The cracks in Harry's glasses vanished and they were back to normal. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and you?" She looked at Ariadne.

"Ariadne Riddle."

Hermione nodded taking note of that. Then turned to give Ron some sort of look, "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired spoke with his mouth full.

"Pleasure," Hermione pressed her lips into a line. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." The bushy haired female stood yo ready to leave but stops spinning on her heels. "You have dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know?" 

Ron huffed, rubbing it off his nose feeling embarrassed.


End file.
